brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Inspiring Heir Elias
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Elias was the heir of another powerful faction in the kingdom, one that sought to solve the problems of the kingdom and help the people become more efficient. This faction was called the Corrupted Heart, for the family that ran it for generations was said have came through the union of a demon and a fairy. After his reparation of Xylan's collection, he went to visit Xylan. After the visit, he was called into question by the royal family and the people alike as to why he would do such an act of kindness, and he replied with "It's not that I wanted to, but was inclined to if it meant setting an example of generosity instead of animosity to a person. I could have easily either ignored it or, worst case scenario, hunt down some people with my 'second mind' but I didn't." After that meeting, he started helping more and more people with their problems, whether they were physical, mental, or emotional and he solved as many as he could as flawlessly and efficiently as possible. This earned him the role of Commander of his faction earlier than expected. However, now that he assumed power, the royal family had a request for him that he was unable to turn down. Appearance Elias was a striking young man who had snow white hair and wore a lovely suit, minus a jacket, instead wearing simply a suit vest, bearing an insignia on the upper section of his tie. The insignia was a red circle with a pink spiraling flower in the center and a blue border around it. He possessed this insignia on his microphone which was attached to a small speaker on his belt. He also possessed it on his trilby. At his feet is a pool of pure water and blood. One to represent his fairy origin and the other, his demon origin. They rarely mix. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Twisted Union 25% to all parameters, boosts BB when attacking, and heals when attacking Brave Burst: Dual-Minded Service 15 combo attack, and boosts BB gauge when damaged for 1 turn and heals HP when damaged for 1 turn * Boosts BB by 8BC when damaged and heals 35% of damage. Quotes Summon Quote: Hey there buddy! Nice meeting you! Don't do anything that will make me mad and we won't have problems. Fusion Quote: Thanks Man! You know, you're such a charming fellow to do this for me. I hope you genuinely care for what I do for you! Evolution Quote: I seems the saying is right. "You act nice, you'll get treated right". It appears you'll never have to see my "second half". Evolution Evolves From: Striking Nobleman Elias *Evolution Materials: Water Pot, Water Idol, Water Spirit, Water Nymph, Mimic *Evolution Cost: 100,000 Zel Evolves Into: Lustrous Prince Elias *Evolution Materials: Water Totem, Water Pot, Water Idol, Water Spirit, Water Nymph *Evolution Cost: 500,000 Zel Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:5*